


The Inevitability of Us

by wordsoflacrymosa



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Zee Pruk Panich (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsoflacrymosa/pseuds/wordsoflacrymosa
Summary: Tommy could only describe them as a pair of magnets, him and Jimmy. They would always gravitate towards each other.
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	The Inevitability of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the mii2 porn that grew plot legs and ran with the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. These versions of the characters are mine. The story is mine. The mistakes are mine. If you don't like it, simply just close the tab and move on to another fic.
> 
> As always, any form or version of this fic besides the one in my AO3 profile is NOT allowed. Please, DO NOT repost the fic anywhere.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was well past midnight when the group dispersed and called it a day, much to Tommy’s disappointment.

He still wanted to play in the water, soak his body in the cold to fight off the oncoming summer heat, enjoy the little free time he had before his hectic schedule takes over his life again.

But he knew the others had work the next day. He wasn’t that selfish enough to hinder everyone’s resting time. Even if he really, really, _reeeaaallly_ wanted to.

Plus, Jimmy kept nagging at him that he might get sick if he went into the water at this time of the night. Tommy wanted to argue, but he was dragged by the taller boy to their room so he could take a warm shower and dry himself.

“It was for your own good,” Jimmy said. “You’re not getting any younger, P’. You should take care of yourself more.”

“I’m not that old.” Tommy said, affronted.

Jimmy only sniggered, his eyes disappearing into small crescents. Tommy turned his gaze away from it- _too much-_ but his eyes accidentally fell onto their interlocked hands. Had they been holding each other’s hand since they left the group? He didn’t notice.

Somehow, Jimmy’s hand in his just felt natural to him as breathing.

“Right. Sure.”

The blatant patronizing tone on the younger man’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. Tommy saw Jimmy looking at him, gauging his expression. Something in it burned, his skin warming and fizzling under the stare. It made heat pool on his cheeks. And so he could only settle his eyes on Jimmy’s chin.

Tommy opened his mouth to say a sharp retort but was stopped by his own body involuntarily shivering when a cold gust of wind passed them. Adding to the fact that Tommy’s skin and hair were still damp, his clothes were sopping wet, making everything colder than it’s supposed to be. Only proving the younger’s words that they should stay indoors now and rest like what the others were probably already on their way to doing, Tommy could only huff.

“Don’t say a word.” He cut off whatever Jimmy was planning to say- he knew it would be something in the lines of _I told you so_ or _Cold, isn’t it?_ while giving him a triumphant smirk, because he could be an ass like that sometimes, the little shit of a bean pole.

Jimmy hummed, a small smile playing on his lips. “Sure. I’ll keep my mouth shut, P’.”

 _See?_ Tommy sighed and went on to open their room with the key on his other hand. _Little shit of a bean pole indeed._

There wasn’t much to the room they rented as they really just needed beds to sleep on. The trip this time wasn’t focused on the luxury aspect of the short vacation, but rather than the leisure activities the water park and resort offered.

Obviously, Tommy didn’t care about the size of the room as long as he had a bed to sleep on, and a bathroom en suite to wash the lake water off his skin.

“You can take the first shower, P’.”

Tommy shook his head. “No, it’s okay. You do it.”

“My clothes are already dry since I stopped playing in the water way earlier than you did. I think I can handle a little more waiting. Meanwhile, you’re dripping on our floor.” Jimmy gave him a gentle nudge to the direction of the bathroom.

But Tommy stopped. “Wait! My clothes and towel-”

“Just go. I’ll leave your towel and a change of clothes outside the door. You don’t want to find my skull cracked open just because I slipped on the puddles you’ll be leaving behind if you walked around more.”

Without further protests because he agreed to the other’s words- unfortunately, Tommy had been a witness to Jimmy’s little accidents, and they were _a lot,_ so to speak- Tommy relented to Jimmy and entered the bathroom.

Humming to himself, the older man quickly got rid of his wet clothes and went under the shower head after finding the perfect warm temperature to soothe the coldness out of his body.

Somehow, the pressure of the water and the heat was making him feel relaxed. He must’ve didn’t notice that he was really tired from all the playing he did that day, the adrenaline was steaming off of his body now that he wasn’t constantly moving and trying to make the most of the water park’s facilities.

His mind wondered if Jimmy noticed it earlier, and if that was why the younger man had insisted on dragging him back to their room. For some inexplicable reason, Jimmy had always noticed these things. When he was tired. When he was hungry. When he needed time for himself. When he was happy.

The rest of the Domundi boys might have known him longer, but for some reason, Jimmy knew him the best.

Tommy didn’t know when it had happened. The younger man slithering his way into the cracks of his walls, that was. All he knew was that one day, he just woke up and Jimmy was already a part of his world that he couldn’t see himself without.

It was when he was washing off the bubble suds of the shampoo from his hair that he heard a knock on the door.

“What is it? Just hang it on the doorknob. Thanks, Jimmy.” He yelled over the sound of water.

“P’Tommy, are you sure this is the only bag you brought?”

Tommy turned off the shower head, frowning to himself as he looked at the door. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t see any shirts here. You only have your towel, jeans and socks.” Jimmy made a sound of discovery. “Well, at least you brought a pair of boxers.”

It felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of him. He racked his memories back to when he was packing for the trip. He was so sure that he had brought all the necessary things for this day. He had them inside the bag the night before. He was a boy’s scout, for Christ’s sake.

But then he remembered that he had a last minute change of heart about which shirts he should bring and took them out of the bag. Needless to say, he forgot to replace them.

Tommy buried his face in his hands and groaned. “Shit.”

“Are you okay in there?”

“No.” He said, muffled. “I forgot to bring a shirt. I’m literally going shirtless tomorrow when we go home. Great.”

He heard Jimmy burst in laughter on the other side of the door, practically losing it at his demise based on the sound of it too.

“What? Are you serious? What kind of idiot forgets a change of clothes on a swimming trip?”

“Me, apparently.” Tommy said bitterly, annoyed at Jimmy for laughing, and at himself for being an actual dumbass. He went out of the shower and closer to the door, dripping with water rivulets like a gray cloud drizzle, a befitting image for the frustration he was feeling at the moment.

Making sure that his body wasn’t seen, he opened the door to a crack and slipped his hand out, asking for the towel which Jimmy handed to him easily, chuckling like an idiot at the pout on Tommy’s lips.

With a sigh, he closed the door again and started to dry himself. He should look at the bright side of things. At least he brought a pair of boxers and jeans. It would be much more embarrassing if he went commando tomorrow with only a shirt on. Tommy would rather he go shirtless than pantless, thank you very much. Think positive. _Think positive!_

Jimmy must’ve sensed his souring mood and finally stopped laughing. “It’s okay, P’Tom. You can borrow one of my shirts. You know I always bring too many.”

“Really?” Tommy’s mood was lifted in an instant. He wrapped the towel around his waist and pulled the door wide open. Jimmy jumped in his place, startled. He was too close to the door, Tommy almost bumped his nose on the other's chest. But he was too relieved, he chose to ignore the way Jimmy’s eyes obviously gave him a once over, and just stepped back. “You’d really do that? You’d lend me your clothes?”

“Well, yeah.” Jimmy nodded and practically shoved a blue jersey shirt and his bag in his hands, looking pointedly at his face, the tip of his ears dusted pink. “Go get dressed already. I want to take a bath too.”

“Cool! Thanks, Jimmy.” Tommy grinned, ecstatic. “You’re the best.”

“Hmm.”

He closed the door and quickly got dressed and ready for bed because he knew the other must’ve been feeling icky and tired from the day’s worth of travelling and playing by now.

As soon as he was finished, Tommy went out and jumped on the bed beside the windows, leaving the other closer to the door to Jimmy who shuffled quickly to take over their bathroom en suite.

With nothing left to do, Tommy opted to play on his phone until Jimmy was finished with his night routine. He's going to worry over repacking his things tomorrow, he's too lazy to do that now.

When Jimmy finally emerged from the bathroom looking and smelling fresh a few minutes later, Tommy sat up and called the other's name.

"Jimmy."

"Hmm?"

"Come here." Tommy lend his hand out. "Let me dry your hair for you."

Halting in his tracks, Jimmy blinked. "Why?"

"I just want to." Shrugging, Tommy stood up and crossed the little space between them. He tugged on the taller man's hand and pulled as he sat on the bed. Jimmy went with him easily, just like all the times in the past. "I've got nothing better to do and I know you're going to sleep with your hair wet if I don't dry it. Come on, let me be a good P' for once."

"Well, you could pack your things?" Jimmy pointedly glanced at the towel half-assedly thrown over a chair and Tommy's opened bag on the floor.

"Come on. I'll do that tomorrow." Tommy tilted his head and tugged lightly on the other's hand, pouting.

With a roll of his eyes, Jimmy could only sigh in defeat, too fond of the older man to fight, as he relented to the other's request and sat on the floor between Tommy's thighs.

Grinning in triumph, Tommy picked up the towel on Jimmy's shoulders and started to rub on the other's hair with it, making sure not to do it too harshly.

Tommy had always loved the way the other man smelled. He always smelled warm and minty, like the dew on forest leaves after a rain shower or the breeze in the morning of Christmas. There was more to it than just cologne and artificial fragrance, Tommy associated the smell to Jimmy's natural scent and home.

He was mildly surprised about the sudden realization. Not because he thought about Jimmy as someone he could call home, but more because he didn’t think that the idea was something new to him.

Because if anything else, Jimmy had always felt like someone he could come home to.

Being this close to the younger man, Tommy couldn't help but lean a bit closer and inhale. Jimmy's scent made him feel like he was always welcome and safe.

"Are you sniffing me, P'?" Jimmy's voice snapped Tommy out of his mind.

The moment he snapped his eyes open- seriously, when the fuck did he even closed them?- the first thing he saw was the mirth on Jimmy's eyes as he looked back at Tommy.

Straightening up, Tommy forced out a laugh. "What are you talking about? No, I was not. That's crazy!"

Narrowing his eyes, Jimmy turned around to sit on his haunches facing him, looking smug. The taller's eyes raked his face as if he was seeing something unbeknownst to Tommy himself. He tried his best not to break his gaze and look away.

But it was futile, Tommy ended up glancing to the side before he could even catch himself.

"Do you like my smell, P'Tom?"

Eyes widening as he turned to the other again, Tommy nudged Jimmy's shoulder, chuckling to cover the loud beating of his heart.

_Too close. So close._

"Are you nuts? I told you, I wasn't."

Jimmy pursed his lips, momentarily glancing down on his. Tommy gulped at the other's stare, lips parting. There it was again, that intensity in the other's eyes that he had noticed the taller man had been directing his way in the past few months.

It was the stare that made him feel bared and burned, like Jimmy could see inside of his mind, knew every inch of his soul, touched every crevice of his body without physically doing so. It made Tommy feel like he was under the younger's mercy. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. In fact, Tommy craved the attention, deep inside.

"Okay." Jimmy simply replied.

The younger didn't look disappointed. He just looked indifferent as he started to get up from the floor. For some inexplicable reason, that bothered Tommy even more.

"Jimmy, wait."

And the other did as told. Like all the times before, Jimmy patiently waited for Tommy to continue.

But the right words couldn't find its way out of Tommy's mouth. No, that wasn't it. It was more like he didn't know what to say, because there was nothing to say.

Why did he stop Jimmy? He didn't have an answer. All he knew was that it felt as if he needed to do it or it would kill him to see the other leave his side without making sure that they’re okay. That there was nothing wrong.

"P'Tommy?"

Tommy looked up and saw Jimmy looking down on him with concern laced in his soft features. He didn't realize that he was gripping the younger man's shirt too tightly that the fabric had already wrinkled under his fingers.

But Jimmy seemed not to care about it, his eyes were focused solely on the older guy.

"I..." He started.

Like the last piece of puzzle falling perfectly into its place to complete the picture, Jimmy knelt down in front of Tommy again, just so he could listen to what he has to say, patient and understanding, open and safe.

Somehow, it clicked. After all this time, he just happened to realize the reason why Jimmy knew him best despite the shorter period of time they spent together. The reason why Jimmy was so attuned to his moods. The reason for the intensity in his stare. And Tommy had never felt so stupid in his entire life.

"Do you like me?" He blurted out, dumbfounded as he did so. For a moment, Jimmy looked taken aback, then he smiled.

"Of course. Who wouldn't like you?"

Tommy had never thought that a smile could look so sad until he saw the one on Jimmy's lips at that moment. There was an intense urge to erase that and replace it with a happier and realer one.

"No. I mean," Tommy licked his lips. He wanted to know. He _had_ to know. "Do you have feelings for me?"

This time, when the smile fell from Jimmy's lips, it was replaced with a sincere expression and he didn't bother to hide the range of emotions that crossed on his face.

Confusion, horror, defeat, adoration.

Tommy saw them all, because he was watching closely. Etching the other's face into his memory.

"Do you?" Tommy repeated, his voice above a whisper.

Suddenly, there was fear gripping his heart, scared of the other’s answer. Scared that it might not be the one he wanted. The thudding in his chest was deafening and he wondered for a moment if Jimmy could hear it.

"Yes."

The single word of affirmation felt like a supernova explosion, ringing in his ear, shaking him to his core.

But at the same time, it was solemn and quiet. Serene, even. Just the two of them in this cheap room, with only the muted hum of the air conditioner as their background noise.

Tommy was breathless. "When?"

"Since the first day we met." Jimmy smiled, wistful as if he was remembering a distant memory.

He frowned. "That's too long ago."

"I know."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Jimmy grinned and gently thumbed a stray lash away from Tommy's eye. It was ridiculous how the simple action made him feel so cherished and protected. But it was nothing compared to how Jimmy’s stare made him feel like he was invincible and worshipped. The adoration in the other’s eyes told him that he was someone who hung all the celestial bodies in the sky. And if it was coming from Jimmy, he could believe it. "Have you met yourself, P'? You're… everything amazing in this world. It was inevitable for me to fall for you."

"But… I'm a man."

"Does it matter?"

"No." Tommy confirmed with a shake of his head. "It doesn't."

It really didn't matter to him and he knew beforehand that it also didn't matter to Jimmy. He just wanted to get that out of the way as soon as possible. A formal verbal reassurance- something concrete to hold on to.

"P', can you promise me one thing?" Jimmy asked when Tommy stayed silent for a beat too long. Tommy waited for him to continue, so Jimmy trudged on. "Can we stay as we are? Promise me that you won't be weird about it."

And Tommy was dumbfounded yet again. Because Jimmy didn't even want to ask for his feelings to be reciprocated, even though he had bared his soul open to Tommy through his confession.

All Jimmy asked of him was for them to stay the same.

It didn't sit well with the older of the two. Because Jimmy could have had better, but he was willing to settle for someone like Tommy.

He realized then that for all of Jimmy's flaws and faults, he was willing to give the world to him, even if it cost him everything.

"I can. But I won't." Tommy found himself saying. But before the flash of hurt on Jimmy's expression stayed longer, Tommy pushed through. "I don't want to promise you something I can't give you. I don't want to stay as we are when I know we could be more. I want to have that with you. I want to have more with you, if you would take me."

With a sharp intake of breath, Jimmy was the one who was left speechless this time, looking at Tommy like he grew another head. Eyes wide, he opened his mouth a few times, like a goldfish out of water.

It was adorable, and Tommy found himself cursing internally for not realizing earlier that he had feelings for this beautiful man. Probably as bone deep and for as long as the other had for him.

He's going to think about and arrange the correct timeline later, but for now, Tommy just wanted to kiss the other man senseless already.

“Are you saying… what I think you’re saying?” Jimmy stuttered, still looking stupidly adorable confused like that.

“Hmm.” Tommy agreed, smiling hopefully. He reached a hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind Jimmy’s ear, heart full and fond. “If you want it, we could be more.”

Jimmy’s eyes widened in excitement as he nodded profusely. “Yes! Yes. Yeah, P’, I want that. I’d love that.” The younger man’s smile could blind the world.

Soon, Tommy was engulfed in a bear hug, the taller male’s arms wrapped around his waist so tightly and didn’t seem like he wanted to let go as he buried his face on Tommy’s shoulder. He didn’t want Jimmy to let go, equally as happy to have the other in his space and reciprocated the embrace. They felt right.

When Jimmy squeezed Tommy’s waist, a high pitched startled sound escaped his lips and he felt the other jolt in his arms. Confused, Tommy leaned back to see the other frowning.

“Jimmy?”

“Don’t make that sound, please. I can’t think straight.”

“Sorry.” Chuckling, Tommy placed a kiss on Jimmy’s nose. Then, he whispered on the other’s lips. “But what’s stopping you?”

“You’re too much. It’s not enough that you’re wearing my shirt, you have to be like this too?” Jimmy’s lips parted, feigning surprise. Tommy bit his own lip, fighting off the full body shiver when he felt the other’s breath hot on his lips. They were too close, their noses touching. All he had to do was lean in and he’d have those lips tangled up in his. “P’, I didn’t know you’re this cruel.”

“Hmm.”

Mindless, Tommy felt hypnotized. It was now or never. He crossed the little distant left between them, chasing after Jimmy’s lips but was stopped by a hand on his chest. He blinked and was about to ask when the other had beaten him to it.

“Are you sure about this?” Jimmy asked, but his pupils were blown as well, mirroring those of Tommy’s.

“Yes!” Tommy sighed, frustrated. “Jimmy, I want this. Can we please just kiss already before I lose my sanity here?”

The answer was immediate. Before he knew it, Jimmy’s lips were on his.

The taller man’s lips were soft and gentle, prying his lips open and nibbling on them, making sure that they felt taken cared of and loved properly. Tommy sighed in the kiss, hand coming up to Jimmy’s hair to card through it, massaging his scalp languidly.

Kissing Jimmy felt like the flutters of a butterfly’s wings on a spring morning and a warm cup of chocolate on a Christmas day- surreal and pleasantly warm.

When Jimmy’s hands rested on Tommy’s waist and gripped once, his hand on Jimmy’s hair tightened and his legs involuntarily jolted close. But it was futile, he ended up squeezing the other’s sides because Jimmy was still situated between his legs, kneeling on the floor.

The combination of actions erupted a groan from Jimmy. They parted from each other, breaths ghosting over one another’s glistening red lips. Jimmy’s hair was a mess, and Tommy must’ve looked properly kissed.

Something in the room shifted when their eyes locked after observing each other’s state. Surging forward, their lips met again, but this time, the kiss wasn’t as innocent as the first. There was fervor in their movements, an urgency that only the taste of the other’s lips could satisfy.

Tommy pried open the younger’s mouth with his tongue to get a taste of Jimmy, licking each crevice in his mouth like it was a sweet treat, and embedding it onto his memory.

He tasted like the mint toothpaste he used a while ago, but he also tasted like something else Tommy didn’t have a word for. Something special. Something just remotely _Jimmy._

Pulling him closer to get on the bed with him, their lips parted but not for long. They kept chasing each other’s lips, as if the very air they breathe came from the other. Jimmy got up from the floor to get on the bed, but as soon as he was on it, Tommy was already pulling the other to lie on top of him.

“Shirts off.” Tommy hurriedly said. He was about to take his off but Jimmy stopped him. “What? Jimmy, I swear to god if you ask if I’m sure about this one more time-”

“No, it’s not that. I was just going to say not to take yours off.”

Pausing, Tommy let his hands fall onto the pillow underneath his head, eyebrow arching. “What’s this?” But Jimmy ignored his question and proceeded to take his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the direction of their bags. Realization dawned on him and a grin started to form on Tommy’s lips. “You want to have sex with me while I’m wearing your shirt?”

Jimmy sputtered, eyes widening. “God, how did I not know you’re this vulgar in bed?” Tommy just shrugged, clearly enjoying making the other feel flustered. “Also, we’re having sex? I didn’t bring anything with me though. Did you bring lube and condoms?”

Disappointed, Tommy shook his head. “No. If I had known I’m going to have sex tonight, I would’ve been prepared. Shit.”

“Well, I’m not having sex with you without those.”

“What? Whyyyy?”

“Are you crazy? I don’t want to risk it.” Jimmy chuckled at the pout on Tommy’s lips. “I want us to be safe. I want _you_ to feel safe with _me.”_ He settled himself on Tommy’s chest and bit his chin lightly, nibbling on his jaw as he showered his neck with butterfly kisses. “Don’t sulk. You look cute when you do that and I’m not a saint.”

Sulking, this immediately dampened Tommy’s mood and quite frankly, softened his hardening member a little bit. He knew Jimmy had a point. It just sucked that they won’t be able to do it as he wanted.

But then, his eyes lit up at a solution that popped up all of a sudden. Biting his lip, he turned his face to his side, where Jimmy’s ear was the closest and whispered his idea.

“I have a lotion in my bag. Suck me off and I’ll let you fuck my thighs- Ah!” Lightly, Jimmy bit him on the shoulder above his shirt cutting off his words. Tommy just ended up giggling at the other’s murderous expression. “What? It’s a win-win situation!”

The younger one could only groan. “Fucking shit. You’re really going to be the death of me, P’.”

“Hmm, you say that but you’re already on your way to my bag.”

“I’m just annoyed that I didn’t think of it first.” Jimmy threw the lotion on the bed and settled himself in between Tommy’s open thighs. “Now, where were we?”

“You’re going to take my pants off and blow me.”

“Not where we got off, but sure.” Jimmy made quick work on Tommy’s boxers, tugging it off his body.

“Wait.” He said, stopping Jimmy’s hand. Suddenly, Tommy felt embarrassed, baring himself naked waist down in front of the other just like that.

“What? Chickening out on your own idea?”

“No. Well...” He sniffed, feeling his cheek color with heat. “Can you maybe kiss me while taking off my pants so it’d feel natural?”

Jimmy exhaled a laugh, endeared. “Yeah, okay.”

Lowering himself with a hand beside Tommy’s head, Jimmy stopped for a moment, just looking at Tommy as if he held in his hands the heart in his chest. With a fond smile, Jimmy placed a kiss on Tommy’s forehead, before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. It felt like he could just burst from the love he was feeling at the moment.

They held nothing back in this kiss. Tommy let Jimmy devour his lips, closing his eyes as he felt the other invade his mouth and taste him. His hands were on the other’s naked back, scratching lightly with blunt nails, leaving reds on its trails.

The moment Jimmy’s hand found his hair and played with it, Tommy was a goner. He became putty in the other’s arms when Jimmy’s fingers ran through his scalp and lightly tugged on his hair as the other continued kissing his way down to his neck. It felt as if the nerves in his head were connected directly to his dick- the reaction was instant, it was back to hardening.

A sigh escaped Tommy’s lips when Jimmy guided his head to the side to get better access on his neck, nipping and nibbling on the skin, biting lightly then licking the pained spots torturously slow, as if he wanted to embed the forming marks on his skin like a seal. He returned the favor on the other’s shoulder, anywhere his mouth could reach, little bites and kitten licks that had Jimmy humming in approval.

The taller man’s other hand slipped down to cup his member above Tommy’s thin boxers, making him jerk with a groan. It didn’t help that Jimmy was unmerciful to the weak spot the other had found on the curve of his neck, relentlessly sucking a mark and nibbling.

Tommy felt like his whole body was doused with fire. He was starting to breathe heavily and wetly on Jimmy’s shoulder as his hips chased after the friction of the other’s hand that was pleasuring him with the perfect amount of pressure.

But it wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

“Jimmy…”

“Hmm?”

“Stop teasing.” But his half-meant words fell on deaf ears as Jimmy finally let go of his hair and used that hand to lift his shirt up, revealing his torso.

“Hold it.”

The gravel tone that Jimmy’s voice turned into had Tommy’s dick jerking, and he gulped. Mindlessly, he obeyed the command, holding his shirt up to his chin as the other continued to trail kisses down his chest, feather-like at first. But soon came the marking, leaving him remembrance to trace his fingers with in the next morning.

Tommy watched with hooded eyes as the younger man went down on him slowly, sucking and blowing on his buds until they were numb and erect, cherishing each crevice of his body with his mouth and tongue, worshipping him like he was some kind of deity, making him lose his mind if he hadn’t yet.

He didn’t know that something like this could turn him on to the point where he thought he would burst into flames. His hips were jerking relentlessly on Jimmy’s hand, meeting it with involuntary thrusts like a hormonal teenager having his first time.

When Jimmy bit on his hip and kissed him there, soothing the teeth marks he left with his tongue, a whine escaped Tommy’s lips and his free hand found purchase on Jimmy’s hair as he threw his head back on the pillow with brimming pleasure.

“Shit, Jimmy. Please.”

“Tsk, you’re so impatient, P’.”

He was about to give a sharp retort but Tommy ended up choking on his own words with a groan when Jimmy’s mouth finally replaced his hand, closing his lips on the tip of his clothed dick. This was torture to a certain degree, and he couldn’t help but tug hard on Jimmy’s hair to express his frustration.

That seemed to only make it worse. Because the younger man only ended up humming in approval on his dick, and the heat of his breath had Tommy arching his back from the bed. Frustrated and ashamed at himself for canting up needily to chase after that mouth, he shakily brought his hands up to hide his face, almost sobbing at the overwhelming want.

“Jimmy, I swear to fucking _God_ if you don’t put my dick in your mouth- Ah!” Tommy’s body curved over the sudden warm and calloused hand on his naked member after Jimmy finally yanked his boxers off of him.

“You’re saying?” Jimmy grinned cockily up at him when Tommy’s hands fell away from his face to look at Jimmy between his thighs, holding his dick loosely in his hand as he slowly thumbed the veins on the underside.

The sight almost had Tommy shooting his load right there and then, the bulbous tip of his cock seeping out a drop of clear liquid in appreciation. Without breaking eye contact, Jimmy slowly licked his dick, taking his time as he tasted and made sure to soak the hard organ in his mercy with his saliva, like a sweet treat. Tommy’s eyelids felt heavy, feeling woozy at the wet sounds the other was making and feeling aroused to his bones as he watched the younger make magic on his cock.

When he was satisfied with his work, Jimmy put the tip in his mouth, pushing his pointed tongue at the slit and licking the liquid that gathered there. It had Tommy trembling and clenching his fists on the sheets. But the icing on the cake was when Jimmy finally wrapped his lips tightly around the head, his mouth wet and so, so delectably _warm._

“Oh my God.” Tommy’s head fell on the pillow again, eyes closing in ecstasy. “I hate you.” He moaned in between his bitten lips, trying his hardest not to come fast and just savor the feeling. “I really fucking hate you.” He whined when Jimmy started to go further down on his cock, taking in what he could and letting his other hand cover the rest from the base.

“Sure, P’.” Jimmy cheekily said when he came up for air, lazily pumping his cock. “Whatever you say.”

Without further interruption, the younger man went down on Tommy again, making sure to leave his tongue flat and have his lips locked tight as he made work on his cock. He let his saliva spill from his mouth as he was doing so to make the task smoother. The sounds he was making mixed with Tommy’s moans and groans filled the room. It turned Tommy on even more.

Jimmy found a fast rhythm that sent tremors of pleasure all over his body, twisting his hand on the girth whenever his mouth would come up to the tip. When the other’s free hand came up to gently fondle his balls as he took him deeper than before, Tommy ended up making a high pitched sound.

He forgot to breathe when he felt the tip of his cock touching the back of Jimmy’s throat. It was a miracle that he could stop himself from fucking into that tight heat. Or maybe Tommy was literally just too out of his mind now to even move anymore.

Desperate sounds kept escaping his lips as the other continued his ministrations. He could only bite a finger to stop himself from spouting nonsense as he mindlessly took whatever the younger one was giving him. He felt like he was on his way to insanity.

But when he was about to reach his climax, Jimmy was off of him in seconds.

“Nooooo. What are you doing? Why did you stop?” Removing his finger that he was biting, Tommy almost cried, panting and feeling absolutely wrecked and disoriented. He was almost there, just one, or maybe two, three bobs of Jimmy’s head and he would’ve already blown his load. But the other stopped completely all of a sudden and sat up, making it clear that he had no intention of continuing anymore.

“My jaw already hurts.” Jimmy pouted, voice hoarse. His lips were red and glistening from his own saliva and Tommy’s precome.

Tommy really didn’t want to feel selfish, but he was so close. _So very close!_ He couldn’t help but feel frustrated. He ended up whining.

“Just use your hand then.”

“Nope, I have an idea.”

Warily, Tommy watched Jimmy pick up the abandoned lotion on the foot of the bed. “It better be a good fucking idea.” He grumbled, pouting.

Jimmy smirked, pouring a handful of lotion on his hand. “You’ll like it.”

“Be thankful that you’re cute and I like you very much. If it was someone else, I would’ve kicked you off the bed for what you did just now.” Tommy sighed. 

Jimmy clicked his tongue, pouting. “Can we not think about someone else while I’m about to pull my dick out and fuck your thighs?”

“Oh.” Tommy nodded enthusiastically. “Okay. Yeah. No more talking. Just a lot of thigh fucking. I’m on board with that.” He mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing the key away. 

Let it go on record that Tommy was _not_ usually this thirsty and needy for cock. But today was just special. And Jimmy was an exception. He had always been.

The short conversation they had managed to calm down Tommy’s stunted orgasm. But the sight of Jimmy finally taking his shorts off, his hard dick springing free for him to see, had his mouth watering. He made a mental note to ask Jimmy later if he could suck him off sometime. Preferably, in the near future.

For now, he just wanted to come already. And the younger of the two seemed to have that in his mind too as Jimmy made quick work on lubricating the insides of his thighs and his own cock.

When he was done, Jimmy came up to Tommy’s face and kissed him on the lips, open and messy, making sure Tommy got a taste of his own precome on his tongue. It was a little bitter, but he didn’t find it repulsive as it was mixed with Jimmy’s own sweet taste.

“How do you like it? On your back or on your side?” Jimmy breathed on his lips, pupils blown dark with lust. Tommy licked his own lips, but they were so close that he couldn’t resist to lick the lips above his as well.

“Side.” He replied, turning himself to face the window, peeking through his shoulder constantly to check on Jimmy because somehow not being able to look him in the eyes made his heart grow anxious. The sudden warmth of Jimmy's hands squeezing his bare thigh muddled his thoughts. But when the younger man’s arm snaked underneath Tommy’s head so the other could hug his shoulders from behind, his mind was put at ease. 

Carefully, Jimmy positioned his dick on the tight space between his thighs and pushed gently, his free hand twitching slightly against the flesh of his hips when he held onto it, face contorting in concentration.

The first few thrusts were awkward, the two of them grinding on one another in jolted motions. But when they found their rhythm, it had stars exploding behind the lids of Tommy’s eyes.

Each stroke of Jimmy’s cock would perfectly hit his balls and glide smoothly over his perineum, making him pant and groan on the other man’s forearm as the sensation of it racked shivers all over his body. His eyes shut close when Jimmy started mouthing on his neck again, breath hot and mouth wet.

Tommy, locked in Jimmy’s embrace, could only bite on the other’s arm that he was using as a pillow, muffling his noises on the muscle. He licked the forming teeth marks, mewling when Jimmy’s other hand gripped on his waist tightly to pull him harder to himself. He felt his asshole clenching at the action, feeling a little disappointed that it wasn’t the one getting that particular hard thrust.

His disappointment didn't last long because sooner than later, Jimmy let go of his hip and picked up the lotion to lather a generous amount on Tommy’s cock, before grabbing his dick and pumping it to the rhythm of their movements.

“Shit!” Tommy gripped the bed sheets, body curling on the extreme and constant stimulation he was feeling. It felt like Tommy was being ripped to shreds, only to be made whole again at the mercy of the other’s sensual ministrations. “Jimmy, I can’t-”

His words lost to his own pants, breath coming short as if he was about to jump off the edge of a cliff without any safety gears. But he didn’t really know what he wanted to say, his mind was too hazy at this point to form any thoughts. At the same time, it was everything he wanted to say.

He just _can’t_ anymore.

“P’, tighten your thighs a little bit more.” Jimmy whispered the request in his ear, making the hair on the back of Tommy’s neck stand. Too out of it, he did as told and pressed his thighs closer which earned a broken groan from the other. “Fuck, P’Tommy, it feels so good.”

Tommy could only answer in a whimper. He didn’t trust himself to speak coherently anymore at this point. He was getting closer and closer to reaching his climax, from the perfect grip and stroke of Jimmy’s hands on his member to the onslaught of constant stimulation on his balls and perineum.

His climax came to him like a bolt of lightning, all too sudden and all too strong. He shot his load on the sheets and on the other’s hand, feeling remarkably fucked out and aroused at the thought of how filthy it was. Jimmy slowed his hand down, milking him through his sex stupor. He was too sensitive, but he was feeling so lethargic to care about anything else, his mind in a static mess.

When he was emptied out, the younger gently let his softening member go and wiped his soiled hand on the bed sheet. Tommy licked his lips, trying to catch his breath.

“You okay?” Jimmy asked as he carefully turned Tommy on his back to gauge his expression. He could only give the other a reply in the form of a nod.

Feeling a bit too overwhelmed from the mindblowing orgasm he just had and the way Jimmy’s gentle stare was turning his insides into a puddle of goo, he reached a hand out to bring the other’s face closer to his and kissed him full on the lips, hoping that the younger one could find the reassurance and reply he wanted to hear from it.

Remembering that the taller male hadn’t reached his climax yet, Tommy brought a hand down to Jimmy’s cock and started pumping it, glad that it was still lubed up from the lotion. The younger man groaned in the kiss, biting the older one’s lower lip and pulling on the soft muscle. He let himself be kissed senseless, Jimmy’s tongue fucking in and out of his mouth, promising him unspoken words of hedonia for the future.

Soon enough, Jimmy’s entire body froze as he came in the mercy of his hand, staining Tommy’s thighs with his come. He wiped his hand on the bed when the younger one pulled him closer to kiss him one last time.

Shortly pulling away to rearrange them, the other wasn’t gone long enough for Tommy to feel cold. With his eyes closed, Jimmy gathered the smaller man in his embrace, resting his forehead on his as he calmed his breathing.

Tommy traced the other’s features with gentle eyes, making sure to remember every detail of this moment and tucking it in his mind as they basked in the afterglow of their sex high. He was feeling filthy- the sweat, lotion and come making him feel sticky and in need for a quick bath.

But he didn’t want to move, didn’t want to break what they have at the moment. He didn’t want it to end. He knew it would, eventually, but for now, he wanted nothing more than just to be with Jimmy inside this cheap room, cuddling on this bed, with their breaths ghosting on their faces.

Carefully, Tommy rubbed his nose on Jimmy’s to catch his attention. The other slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tommy left a peck on the corner of the other’s lips. “You’re really beautiful, you know that?”

“Did I fuck your brains out too much?” Narrowing his eyes, Jimmy observed Tommy with a purse on his lips. 

Huffing, he pushed the younger male away to sit up. “Way to ruin the mood, jackass.”

“I’m joking, P’.” Jimmy only chuckled and gently pulled Tommy to his arms again. He let himself be manhandled by the other. When he was back in his embrace, Jimmy pressed a lingering kiss on his temple. “I didn’t know that, thank you for thinking so. But,” Pausing, the other caught his stare and he was once again dumbfounded by the intensity of it, leaving him completely breathless in its wake. “You should know that you’re the most beautiful person to me, inside and out.”

Tommy closed his eyes and sighed. “You’re right. This is too sappy even for us.”

“You started it. I was just following your lead.”

They ended up bursting into fits of giggles like little kids. But for some reason, Tommy loved it all the same.

Moments like this with Jimmy, they felt natural like it was always bound to happen. As if everything that had happened in the past up to this very moment, the good and the bad, big and small, they had all accumulated to reaching this crucial turning point of their lives right here.

Of course they were not perfect. They were flawed and they were not faultless. But Tommy wouldn’t have it any other way if he was given another chance. He would still make the same choices he made in the past, do everything as it was. Because losing Jimmy was something that he didn’t want to risk.

But then he looked at the other man. This, too tall, too gangly, and too good for him man in his arms. And somehow, he found himself at peace.

Tommy could only describe them as a pair of magnets, him and Jimmy. They would always gravitate towards each other.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered. He knew then, he was certain, that even if he made changes in the past, drastic or subtle, they would always end up together. 

Because they were inevitable. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to R for being so patient with me. This will not be published if it weren't for you. (you know who you are)
> 
> Would love to hear from everyone! Anonymous commenting is enabled so people without AO3 can leave feedback too. Be respectful in the comments section. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, bookmark it and/or share it with friends if you like.
> 
> :D


End file.
